


Wendell Bray Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Wendell Bray





	1. Chapter 1

You finished what you were saying and looked at everyone who were equally surprised at what you’d said. “What I’ve picked up a few things, hanging around with the squints.”

“Oh, you bloody, mad genius. You were right!” Jack yelled as he ran off.

“Should I follow him?” You asked and Wendell chuckled as he shook his head.

“Probably.” He muttered. You stopped for a second and smiled at him before hurrying to catch up with Jack.

“Well ok, what was that?” Angela asked with a smirk as she watched Wendell stare after you.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendell sighed when Bones congratulated you on your answer and you nodded before hurrying off without looking at him. You worked for Angela and loved it and even though Wendell knew that you were only ignoring him so that you both wouldn’t be fired for dating he couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that he wasn’t even offered a backwards glance.

 

“Are you All right?” Bones asked without looking up from the bone gently held in her hands.

 

“Yeah I’m fine… I think I found something here but I’m not sure what it could be, maybe Angela could help?” He pointed out what he was looking at and Bones nodded.

“See if she can enlarge it and pick up on any ridges we can’t see with the magnification we have in her.” She dismissed him and he carefully took the bone through to Angela.

 

“Hi, I’m supposed to give this to Angela.” Wendell muttered when he found you writing at your desk. “How’s it going?” He asked, setting the bone on Angela’s desk as he hurried over to see how the paper you were working on was going.

 

“Ok I think, I’m hoping Brennen might read it before I turn it in… hopefully she can give me some notes and stuff.” You rambled and he quickly leant down to kiss you and stop your worrying.

 

“Oh… Hello, what is this.” Angela asked with a grin on her face.

 

“It isn’t what it looks like.” Wendell said quickly.

 

“It isn’t.” You mumbled. “Please don’t tell anyone.” You asked as Hodgins hurried in.

 

“That you’re dating, yeah everyone knows.” He chuckled as the two of you exchanged looks. “Booth figured it out and had a bet with Sweets about how long it would take the rest of us to figure it out.” He explained.

 

“So, you guys have known this whole time?” He asked and they both nodded.

 

“Trust me honey, you’re not as subtle as you think.” Angela chuckled as she beckoned Wendell over to show her what he needed.


End file.
